


Vampire au

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bad Jokes, Blood, F/M, Falling In Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Kitty Pryde is a woman that often hear tales about the old house in the street, the one where she spies every day, often those tales are about ghosts, but, never thought she ever meets something far worse or better than a mere ghost story.





	Vampire au

N/A: An sort of mix of Dracula and Hellsing here. Kurt D is too cool to not be both. Also, this is an AU so mutants are here walking and talking and still going on the same social norms as the humans, now, I´d not know all the details on the Victorians social cues...so, I´ll make things up, but, hey, those are fucked up times so...yeah.

  
Victorian England is a period that is inspiring many writers to write romance, even though, ironically, most of the romances about ladies seeking marriages comes from nobles men.

Romance is a mechanism and hardly is a matter of the heart. Kitty "Ariel" Pryde can testify how Victorian England can be devoid of colour and full of rules.

In fact, the only excitement is when a new neighbour moves to the two storey house in front of Kitty Pryde, the house is pretty old, always give a haunting impression and many jokes the ghost of the past live there waiting for the master to return. Of course, is just a silly legend.

But, someone living in this old house is enough to make many people gossip. Rumour has it and is a very reliable source, a count of Bavaria is coming to stay the season in England and many women are interested in this aspect.

Yet, Ariel(as many like to call her) likes to point out no one knows anything about this man or if he´s really going to live here, and she has to admit is really boring have to gossip about a possible non-existent person.

"Better stick with my books then, at least, I´d know there´s a character there" Ariel is on the balcony of her house, the young woman is blessed to be born in a good and open mind family(many wanted Kitty to marry when she hit 14 but her family manages to dodge this situation until she´s older enough) a long-suffering sigh escape her lips "alas, I know, soon enough, I´ll have to marry, I wish something more exciting would happen, more exciting then a new neighbour"

Absently her eyes travel to the old house and watch a pair of scarlet eyes in the window. A man with azure fur and a grimace as visiting card caught her doe eyes and the woman suddenly forget her old book, who is now laying on the ground, the old house has really a master after all.

The scarlet eyes have no pupil or iris and Ariel didn´t feel time pass down, until, her mother put her hand on her shoulder telling is dinner time, and when Ariel looks back, the scarlet eyes are gone.

__________________________________________________

Jean Grey is the daughter of a wealthy family, in fact, is safe to say the Grey are so wealth to the point only the Royal family can rival, so, this makes Jean a very suitable wife to be and many, many men try to gain her affections.

Warren Warrington is the chosen one. A young bachelor who is following the decor of the engagement with all the letters, to the point, Jean and Waren, can´t see each other alone.

The Greys once hearing that the Count is in town and living so close of them, decide to throw a party in his honour, as the costume goes, of course, and Kitty Pryde has to admit, she´s too curious to see the Count.

("No one ever saw him, said he´s too ugly" "I heard he´s too handsome" "Too old, bet he has no hair in his head and wears one of those wigs" )

The man arrives, much later, when the full moon is shining in the sky without any cloud, wearing fine clothes, a smirk on his face and his eyes, still scarlet as she remembers. No pupil, no iris, and wearing a new type of glasses, one called googles, that give an orange mix with his scarlet eyes.

  
The man is terribly late, and the Greys show displeasure in this fact, even if he´s a noble, however, his snarl like a smile is enough to prevent the count to be scowled.

"Guten Nicht, Am I late for the party?" the count looks with a bit of mock to the surroundings. Women were separated in one corner and men in another and all are wearing far too many clothes.

Kitty, in her own little space, saw how the count´s mouth twitch upward in a mock fashion, but, maybe the others didn´t saw or care, and many mothers went to the count to introduce him to their daughters, and, without any regards to proper education or social norms, the count just refutes saying he´s not feeling well.

"I´m a bit hungry" Kitty heard him speak with his Bavarian accent, the south Bavarian tone, and notices how the man´s teeth seem too sharp, but, her muses aren´t that important. "I´m afraid, I need to drink something, is there´s any good Bloody Mary?"

"Bloody Mary?" Kitty asked now gaining his attention and the fury of many mothers wanting to marry their daughters. Is a bit uncommon to drink Bloody Mary at this hour? And, the guests already dinner, so, why the count is hungry? Didn´t he eat? "I´m afraid Lord Williams already drink all the Bloody Mary" Kitty speaks in a light tone and she is not lying here "but, I think there´s wine here..."

"Wine?" the count is pondering for a moment "yes, that would be gut" and then he introduces himself amused by everyone´s reaction, if the foreign man wants to be the eccentric one, Kitty can join in the harmless prank. The man kissed her hand and this didn´t go unnoticed.

"Ladies, we´ll be the scandalous thing to drink wine, fret not, I´ll return the good count Darkholme in one piece" Kitty promised to the old ladies and Kurt Darkholme is far too amused.

"You shouldn´t kiss woman´s hands like that" Kitty lightly chastised as they are drinking good wine. "be prepared for tomorrow thousands of old ladies suddenly visit your house to talk about their daughter, oh, what surprised they are single" Kitty jokes and knows very well she´s breaking a protocol here, yet, she´s not caring. Later, her mother and father may chastise more seriously(but, this has to be the only time something fun happens in the Grey´s parties)

"You, English folks, are very funny to me, I´m here to have a nice vacation and I think I've got a nice place" Kurt speaks smirking and showing his teeth, they are really sharp. Kitty shakes her head. "by the way, can you tell me more about the fine people in this party? You seem to be a very reasonable person"

"Thank you, Is a cross I have to carry." she jokes and gives a small sum up of who is who. "And look, I must warn you right away, Jean Grey is engaged to Lord Warrington and this is their celebration party" she explained in the best she could, but, she must have failed as Kurt starts laughing pretty hard, almost dropping his goblet.

Kitty, not wanting to be too defiant or gain attention, put her finger on his lips, this makes the laughter ceased, while, his scarlet eyes are amused. Kitty´s finger has no glove, nothing and is touching his cold lips.

"Oh, this is a party? Oh, I´ve much to learn" Kurt Darkholme states once Kitty takes her finger from his lips.

"Yes, you´d! And, why are you here? count Darkholme?" Kitty asked the man, still gazing at his scarlet eyes.

"I´m here to have fun, Katzchen, and please, don´t call me count Darkholme, I´m not that old" there´s a hint of a smile on the corner of his mouth again. "Can I ask a question?" the woman nods "are you here with somebody?"

"A husband?" Kitty asked again and shakes her head. Piotr is giving strong hints to want to be her husband and Kitty is giving strong replies of how she feels about that. A big NO.  
_______________________________________________________________

The men in the corner have enough of their private conversation and take Kurt Darkholme to their side to enjoy a nice chat as a man do. Cigars were distributed and talk about God were offered and Kurt gives a smile for all of them.

Bobby Drake or as he prefers to be called, Lord Williams(Is a name his father gave to him as he inherited the big house of the family), seems very upset the good wine is over and makes some comments about the person who steals it. "Count Darkholme, that woman has no right, I tell you, no right to take my wine" and the man is getting mad and madder. "I´ll teach that woman a lesson"

Count Darkholme only smiles. "Is life worth losing for wine?"

And Lord Williams, not minding the smiles of Count Darkholme nor the other men rolling their eyes at this childish act, replied. "Of course, is worth even die for good wine"

The party is over and people are going home, no one saw Count Darkholme´s carriage, yet, the man is no longer in the house. No one saw Lord Williams either, but, the man must be drinking with colleagues or with one of his girlfriends.

Next morning, one of the maids of the Grey household, spit Lord Williams dead in the wine cellar, attacked as an animal would and left to rotten in next to the finest wine. This news is a hot topic in the city. Along with Count Darkholme.

_______________________________________________________________

Rebellion comes in many forms, and, clearly Ariel most be the most rebel person in London as she often is reading even though, according to the social norms, is not respectable for a woman to read.

In fact, Kitty Pryde often is seen in the library with a good book in her hand and a hairpin in the other, you see, men think a woman should have the basic education, but, shouldn´t be here in the library. This is a place for men.

Kitty notices she´s going to be late, again, thanks to a good book. So, she is walking calmly with her pin in hand as men don´t always are that respectful to a woman who reads.

"Miss Pryde?" the male voice of the Count jolts the woman, but, she feels at ease, Kurt Darkholme never seems to mind how "rebel" Ariel is. "Strolling under the moonlight?" Darkholme asked showing his teeth and makes quips how the night is beautiful.

"Oh, no, not really, I was lost to time thanks to this book" she points the green cover book with a smile" and you?"

"The night is too beautiful to stay inside" and his smile seems far too feral to be humane, but, Kitty is fascinated by his scarlet eyes, it may be her silly impression, but, her eyes seem to get an even deeper shade of red. "But, I´d think I owe you an apology" Kitty is confused and Kurt continues, "you told me thousands of mothers would come to my house to make me meet their daughters...I didn´t believe in you. I´m sorry"

Kitty laughs amused. She remembers faintly, how a woman of her position isn´t allowed to laugh like that in front of a man, yet, Kitty is not caring at all.

"Don´t think too poorly of those mothers, Kurt" she speaks once she got her laughter over. And now, a sad smile creeps on her face "we, woman, live in a very cruel world, this is what we have been taught to do and is hard to think outside the proverbial box."

"Well, you seem to think outside the box, Katzchen" the man replied amused and offers to escort her home. The conversation about gender continues and Kitty notices how Kurt seems to enjoy making fun of the situation.

"In Bavaria is different?" she asked already seeing her house from the distance.

"You can say that," Kurt replied amused. Once, Kitty is greeted by her maid save and sound, Kurt adds swiftly "Save and sound, Katzchen, now, be careful next time, there are many strange things happening in this city and I don´t want nothing bad to happen to you" and with that the man politely retrieves himself.

The maid guides Kitty to the dining room, where Cameron Pryde, is talking in a hushed tone with his wife and now with his only daughter. "Normally, I would share this information with you, as is very delicate, but, I believe you two must know" and Cameron takes no time in giving the bad news "Fred Dukes is murder"

"Well, I hardly think anyone will miss him, the man was creepy and eat anything that he could take his hands on" Terry Pryde replied and Kitty knows stories of cannibalism involving Fred aka Blop.

"Yes, but...the curious part is that a shark eats the flesh of the already dead Fred, after an investigation, turns out someone drink the blood of the man and then feed to the shark, the one Dr Loius is studying, if the poor man wasn´t in another state people would suspect him"

"Well, I never like this Dr...bring a shark here? Is a silly notion" Terry replied again and Kitty mentions, once her mother stops ranting about how Dr Louis is a bad man, how many there are many stories of people with less blood than they should be.

"I´m afraid, Kitten, this is also real, the police has no idea on what to do, several women have been found drained of their own blood" and Cameron comment on the first case and Ariel somehow remembers the first day Kurt Darkholme arrives a woman lost her blood.

_______________________________________________________

Jean Grey is now anaemic. Is news that many, many people are talking about with a genuine obsession. Her fiance is trying to find a cure, and no one seems to understand how a healthy woman is almost on the verge of death, well, they don´t seem to care for that aspect very much.

"A party?" Kurt Darkholme asked as once again they are walking together, more to gossip about, and more to talk about among them. A secret jokes among friends. "Oh, like that joyful party?" the snide is visible on his face and Kitty cracks a smile.

"No, think something extravagant, now add more 10x the extravagance, those are the engagement parties, the one you went to was a mere meeting, you see, the Grey´s parties are so amazing that even the royals show up and people even make their appointment with the seamstress to get something to upper hold the party" Kitty explained with a dull expression, even her dear mother is in this fever, having the seamstress stress out for a perfect dress to Kitty. Something pink is quickly charted away and is promptly refused by Kitty. She prefers blue over pink.

"Oh, another dull party then" Kurt´s own dull face mirrors Kitty and it makes his red scar even more visible. "And how is this Jean Grey?"

"Oh" Kitty rolls her eyes "she´s the perfect example of woman, in fact, she´s not scandalous as me, her fashion is on point and never would wear something so forbidden" she jokes earning a chuckle from Kurt Darkholme. "See, Jean Grey would never show her neck as I do. What a virtuous woman"

"In comparison, your neck is much more lovely than hers"

"Thank you, my good Count, at least, you have good taste"

_______________________________________________________________

Jean Grey´s health is restored thanks to the miracle of blood donation, however, Jean Grey is a bit different and has been seen with many men and woman in her chambers. Has been using different outfits, far too revealing and has acting strange.

Before Jean Grey would blush and smile at the mention of motherhood for her, now, she recoils in horror and there´s a witness that saw a woman too similar to Jean murdering a baby.

Warren is gathering a group to help to unravel what´s happening, and to everyone´s shock, he asked Kitty Pryde for help too. Jean and Kitty aren´t closet friends in the slightest, but, in Warren´s mind, Kitty´s is discreet and good with people, and maybe, Jean could have confided something with the brunette.

They meet Jean Grey, she was in a crypt of her family, drinking the blood of a child and being half naked, not an appealing image to anyone. Especially as her teeth are now fangs and her eyes are dark as her soul.

"A vampire?!" Warren speaks in fear and tries to fight the woman he once loved, but, Jean replied sweetly. "Warren, my sweet angel boy, I´ve never loved you. And now, I´m free" and Jean Grey drains his blood.

Guns were shot as Jean Grey and no success, however, the sun is setting and the first rays of the sun are enough to make Jean Grey hurls in pain and slowly turns into dust.

No party at the Greys ever again.

"At least, the vampire is dead," one of them said, but, Kitty knows the history is not over.

______________________________________________________________

Kitty arrives in the old house, the residence of Kurt Darkholme, and is greeted by the man drinking sangria aka Bloody Mary. A smile plays on his face and Kitty is gazing at his scarlet eyes again, not as red as they were in the past.

"Jean Grey is a vampire" she speaks not minding the protocols and never will.

"I know" is his reply.

"Many people have been killed and had their blood drained"

"I know" again, is his only reply.

"And...are you a vampire too?"

"Yes," Kurt Darkholme does not deny.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No" he replied again.

"Why are you here?"

"Honestly? To have laughter at people, your social norms are a joke for me, but, meeting you makes the experience better, Katzchen, I want to ask something and only you can answer that" Kurt Darkholme then replied in a soft tone with a Bavarian accent far too strong to be ignored "do you want to come with me? I can´t force you"

"Didn´t you ask this for Jean as well?" there´s a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"No, Jean was an accident, I drink her blood, but, she didn´t drink mine, so, she was never a real vampire, in fact, the whole experience only wake what she repressed for so long. To turn someone into a vampire the first vampire needs to share the blood, is almost like a marriage, but, with blood"

Kitty closes her eyes and asked. "It will hurt?" and this is a question that answers almost everything.

The Prydes are surprised and happy when Kitty reveals to engage with Kurt Darkholme. Even if the engagement was too soon, it does not bother them, a year from now, Kitty Pryde will be Mrs Darkholme and the Prydes are so happy that their daughter will be a countess. No questions will be made.

 

 


End file.
